The Ending
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: once the game ends the trolls end up living on the same planet as the humans. Kanaya manages to have the troll population re emerge and there is harmony until...a certain experimental serum is released onto the population. will Karkat and his friends survive? will a budding romance between him and a certain Faygo Loving Indigo blood cause problems?
1. Chapter 1

Your lungs burnt and your eyes stung from the smoke. When you and the others had created this world after that shitty game you had expected day walkers to come about, but that didn't happen. In fact it was like the humans earth actually. It had both a human and troll population. In fact it went well for a few years until some fucking genius decided it was oh fucking Kay to fuck around with the rules of life and death on some shit head rodent that had used up its shitty trash eating life running mazes and eating cheese. The sludge guzzling fuck nuggets seemingly had dirt for a fact sponge and a think pan so hazed over that they created a zombifying serum that turned said rodent into a hot undead mess and caused it to transmutate said dick for brains into zombies as well. It had started as a small horde of them but soon started growing as troll and human alike to turn into undead creatures that walked the night. You had just narrowly escaped from the building you had lived in with the clothes on your back, and a gun sollux had tossed at you before flying out the window out of the hive stem. You were the last out making sure that the others were out. You had known a few infected on your level and that's why you needed to eradicate them before they infected your friends. You press the button on your crab transceiver, sending a call to sollux.

"Sollux come in sollux ." You whisper into the crab. He picks up eventually and sighs audibly.

"Ith everyone out."

"Yes asshole do you see any of them?"

"No not exactly…" You groan and continue walking, keeping your gun at hand.

"we need to find them"

"I'm try- and fucking Thit I think i th-" there's a crackle and a frizzle until the call drops ad you blink .

" FUCCCKKKKK!" You yell and kick a rock hard, knocking over a trash can and hitting a homeless man in the head. You just tenses and walk out. He'd be a snack for them anyway. You just keep walking and keep a close look out. There was no one on the streets and it was eerie as fuck. You hear a groan and tense, turning to see a man limping towards you. He looked grey but blue and cold, bloodless and hungry. You tenses and point, shooting off a few rounds before looking over, it's head blown off. Okay…that worked better then you thought it would. But whatever he was dead and you weren't. Your first priority was to find your friends. Well…No. Your first priority was to find at least one of your asshole friends to team up with so you wouldn't have to be left alone anymore. Because that would be a bad thing and well, you didn't need any of that shit. You keep walking, your senses on high alert for any noise or any sort of object in your peripheral view. You walk into an abandoned gas station, going and Capatchalogging as much extra food and drink as you can, before hearing footsteps. You turn and see about 5 of them on your heels. You tenses as back up, grabbing your gun and shooting almost blank range killing off a few before running off. You ran as fast as you could, your lungs starting to burn again and your legs beginning to ache. You turn and twist but you manage only to get a few more on your heels and you panic. Eventually you slide to a stop and you turn. There were five or six of them now, and nowhere to turn. You drop to the ground and curl up, shaking and yelling.

"GO AWAY! GO THE FUCK AWAY! PLEASE! SPARE ME PLEASE…" Their footsteps were getting closer and closer and you knew this could be the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"GO THE MOTHERFUCK AWAY!" you here a sharp crack and a somewhat familiar gruff voice. "I THOUGHT I KILLED A FUCK LOAD OF YALL AND PEOPLE WERE STAYIN INSIDE!" you hear more sharp cracks before deciding to open your eyes and see who that voice belonged to. He sounded really familiar… like someone that you hadn't talked to in an extremely long time. Your eyes flutter open and you squint. There was a tall, lanky troll standing there, panting and hunched. You blink a few more times to clear your vision and notice a mane of ebony curls and smeared white mixed with dark grey smeared across a familiar face. You stand and look at him, him turning a bit. Wild eyes accommodated by three long angry scars look you over and you swallow hard. Who was he… and why the hell did those eyes remind you of someone you once held dear…

"You all up and alright there motherfucker?..." his voice was deep and gravely, angry but relaxed. You nod, stopping and picking up your gun, putting it in its holster. You noted the carnage around your feet and cringed. If it weren't for him you could have ended up like them. Half of their skulls were bashed in; some of their heads were completely knocked off. He just twirls the twin clubs he held in his hands and places them in his belt.

" never thought I'd all up and ever see another living troll or being all up and alive and shit" he gives a small smile in a way but you can tell that he wasn't…really happy. You just sigh and shove your hands in your pockets.

"Yeah same here… hell… once all my friends fucking ran from the explosion I didn't think I would ever see another living troll.." you sigh and look up. He just shrugs and turns, starting to walk. You blink and open your mouth to protest his leaving, but run up beside him and start to walk beside him.

" hey where the hell are you going?" you look up at him, him staying silent for a bit before shaking his head and looking at you.

"Hm? Oh I all up and thought I'd stop burdening ya…" he sighs and looks back at the ground, you raising a brow and rolling your eyes.

"Dude you aren't a burden at all god dammit. You fucking saved me." You growl softly and cross your arms. "it's smarter to fucking fight in a group instead of alone anyway asshole… you don't go alone or you'll end up like…one of…them.." you sigh. You soon hear soft chuckling and look up, scowling softly.

"WHATS SO FUCKING FUNNY?!" you yell. He just starts full on laughing and runs a hand through his hair, shrugging and grinning.

"You're cute." You feel your face heat up and you blink, stilling for a second before shaking your head and continuing to walk beside him.

"I am not god dammit… just…" you trail off in a puff of air and cross your arms, him just smirking down at you and ruffling your hair, you flinching a bit and growling louder. He just sighs and stops in front of a mechanic door, you looking up and furrowing your brows. He just places a finger up and looks at you, before punching in a code, the doors sliding open, him extending an arm. You just walk inside and look around, you mouth opening in a bit of awe. There were shelves lined with food and a contained green house that had everything from pumpkins to peaches growing inside.

"this. Is my pad. Well… not just mine I share it with a couplea other motherfuckers. Jade… an Jake….ah… I think motherfucking equius…he's the one who convinced em to lemme in, heh" he smirks before sighing. "Though…they're usually all up an to busy to hang an shit…." He wraps an arm around your shoulders and you flinch. He smiles softly and sighs, walking you into a room that wasn't as clean… in fact it was mess of clothes, horns and bottles of…faygo. You cringe and sigh softly, him just walking over and plopping onto a pile of horns, patting beside him as if to tell you to come and sit beside him. You just go over and sit down, looking at him.

"So bro…what was all up an about that explosion shit…" he looks at you and raises a brow. You just close your eyes and sigh, letting your mind wander back to hours prior.

"Well…a lot of us-"

"Who?" he looks at you, you turning to glance at him and sigh.

"a bunch of us… sollux…feferi…eridan…uhm…Nepeta… " you sigh "a lot of me and my friends… but… those… fucking abominations got into out hiding place…and…" you sigh and pull knees to your chest, before you feel an arm drape over your shoulder.

"Man… are they okay?" he asks, looking at the ceiling and rubbing your shoulder, you leaning into his touch in the slightest. He just smiles and runs a hand through your hair, your shoulders relaxing and your body going the slightest limp against his being.

"I have no idea… when I tried to talk to sollux the transmission cut out…" you sigh and jump when his hand brushes over your horn, you punching him in the side, causing him to let out a startled yelp. You blink and tense, putting your arms up and biting your lip "sorry… my…Horns are just really fucking sensitive…and…I like…panicked…I understand if y-"he just pulls you against his chest and you stiffen. He was…laughing? What the hell you just punched him for seemingly no reason but he chose to hug you and laugh?

"bro you punch like a pixie" he laughs harder and nestles his face in your hair, smiling against your scalp. You just sit there, in awe. He just pets your back and you relax again, purring softly and closing your eyes, nuzzling him. You feel him tense before relaxing and letting out a purr himself, it sounding more like a growl. He presses in between your shoulder blades and massages gently, you shuddering and purring louder. This was nice, no more then nice. This familiar troll showing affection…it seemed like an old pale relationship you once had long ago. It was called off though… you let your mind wander back to the days of the game. You had a moirail…and he looked a lot like the guy who was holding you and calming you down. He was tall and lanky as all hell… he had dark curly hair and wore awful face paint. He killed some people and gained some scars but he was still him in a way… he sometimes would make advances that bordered red affections but stayed pale otherwise.

"You hungry motherfucker?" you jump, opening your eyes and looking up at him. He just blinks and smiles softly. You guess you had fallen asleep thinking and just look around n confusion before realizing that you were where he had taken you.

"Huh?... uhm…did I fall asleep?..." is what you ask. You don't answer his question, mainly because your half-awake think pan didn't register what he had said.

"Yeah man… but damn it was so motherfucking cute…" he smiles softly and runs another hand through your hair. You blink and lean into his hand, him scratching your scalp gently and causing you to purr yet again.

"I didn't all up an want to wake a motherfucker… but… had to ya know?" he smiles. You just nod slightly and sigh.

"What did you ask me again?" he just rolls his eyes with a laugh.

"Y'all all up and ready to get your eat on? I know I am" you just raise a brow "sure…whatever the hell that means. He grins and stands up, helping you up and leading you out into the main room. You saw a girl and realize-

"Jade!?" you blink and your jaw drops. She turns from her computer to look at you and smiles

"Oh hi Karkat!" you blink and point in a few directions

"you-and-I thought- you were" you face palm "I should've know by the fucking green house!"

"Yup! Dinners waiting over in the dining area. You look a little hungry!" you just narrow your eyes, the taller male walking you into another room. It had a large table, some food out on plates. Was that a fucking steak? How the fuck did they get a fucking steak in times like these!? You just sigh and go, sitting down and taking just a bit. You didn't want to burden them and take too much. The guy who saved you looks at you and you raise a brow.

"What?" you ask and furrow your brows a bit.

"You not hungry?" he asks and takes a bite of his own dinner. You just look at your own food and take another apple, seeing him smile from the corner of your eye.

"You don't need to all up and be shy brother. It's okay to eat much as ya need." He ruffles your hair. You just start eating and mutter softly, before realizing you didn't know this guys name…like…at all. You turn and look at him.

"Hey…Uhm…What's your name by the way?..." you look at him and he blinks.

'you don't all up an remember your best friend?..." you tense a bit at that. It was coming back to you now… best friend..motherfucker..face paint…

"wh…" you drop your apple and look at him, blinking before hugging him tightly. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!" he just blinks and hugs you back, you shaking now. "YOU FUCKING DISSAPEARED AFTER WE CAME HERE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING LIVE WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?" he just paps your back and sighs.

"shoooshhh… man calm down. I'm fine I just had to all up and be on my own for a while…" you just hug tighter, shaking more.

"…I missed you. You're my worst fucking friend but I missed you like hell…" you sigh softly and let go. He just smiles and ruffles your hair.

"Missed you too, brother. Now eat up so we can wash up and catch some wicked z's. we all up an need to be ready to kick some ass tomorrow." You just turn back to your food and start eating again. Why'd he have to be alone? You didn't know, you mean like. Hell he's gamzee who knows what gamzee does besides him. You finish after a while and he leads you to the washroom, you both washing and dressing any wounds you had gained before going back to the horn pile. Gamzee pulls you into his lap again, you basically straddling his hips as your chest was pressed to his. He leans against the pile, closing his eyes and rubbing your back again, kneading in between your shoulders causing a purr to come up from your throat. In minutes you feel yourself fall into a dreamless sleep, happy that you had found him again.


End file.
